


Ties of Leather

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel torments Jack in the name of love and sex.





	Ties of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack moaned deeply and thrashed against his bonds, trying to increase the sensations coursing through his body. 

Daniel looked down at his lover with a wicked grin. He was enjoying sending Jack into orbit with the caresses across his lover's body. He moved the leather across the other man's erect nipples and watched as Jack arched his body up into the sensations, wrists straining against the restraints fastening him to the bed.

Daniel moved to straddle Jack's body, rubbing his leather-covered ass against his lover's erection. Jack moaned and arched upwards again, whimpers of need and arousal spilling from him as he tried to get enough friction to come.

"Not yet," Daniel whispered the words as he moved up on to his knees so that he was no longer in with Jack's body. This caused Jack to moan even more loudly in frustration and he tried to lift his body high enough to get contact and relief, but was unable to do so as he again reached the limits of his bonds.

Daniel reached out and pinched a nipple. "Not yet," he said again, a little more loudly this time.

Jack growled in frustration, but Daniel merely pinched the other nipple and moved off of his body.

"Who's in control?" he asked, a hand on Jack's jaw to try and get his lover to look at him.

Jack's eyes flew open as his mind struggled to regain focus and answer the question.

"Who's in control?" Daniel repeated patiently, waiting for Jack's thought processes to kick in and provide an answer.

"You are," Jack finally gasped, chest heaving as he panted for breath. The pause allowed him to regain a measure of control and when he looked at Daniel, he was more coherent, away from that edge he had fighting to fall over for such a long time.

"Good," Daniel purred in satisfaction. He ran his hands down Jack's chest, scratching lightly through his lover's chest hair as he did so. One hand took hold of Jack's erection which showed no sign of flagging, whilst the other pulled the laces undone on the leather vest he was wearing.

Jack's eyes were locked on Daniel's as he watched his lover's slow unveiling of his smooth, muscular chest. He licked his lips unconsciously as he took in the sight before him, amazed as always at the way Daniel retained control in these situations, allowing Jack to lose his control and find a release which was as mentally freeing as it was physically pleasurable.

Daniel's hand continued to caress Jack's shaft slowly and gently for long minutes, again building Jack's desire to the peak. Finally, sensing how close his lover was to coming, Daniel bent his head and swallowed Jack's cock to the root in one swift move, startling a scream of pleasure out of Jack, who immediately came, long and hard.

* * *

When Jack recovered from his intense orgasm, he opened his eyes to find Daniel knelt between his legs, preparing Jack for penetration. Jack watched through half closed eyes, passive from the release he had experienced.

When he was sure that Jack was ready, Daniel looked into his eyes, asking for permission. Jack nodded and Daniel moved forward, entering Jack slowly, but smoothly, not pausing once.

It wasn't until he felt Daniel finally come to rest fully inside him, that Jack realised his lover was still in his leather pants and the vest had only been unlaced part way, leaving Daniel still almost fully clothed. For some reason he couldn't begin to fathom, Jack found that incredibly erotic and he felt desire and arousal pulse through him again, surprising him.

Daniel had released Jack from his restraints and so the older man was able to lock his legs around Daniel's waist as Daniel began to thrust into him. Daniel bent over to claim his mouth in a deep, thrusting kiss, making the leather he was wearing rub against Jack's chest, causing him to moan into his lover's mouth through the kiss.

The sensations of the warm leather against Jack's skin was incredible and he felt himself getting hard again from the multitude of sensations he was experiencing. 

As Daniel got closer to his orgasm, he started to stroke Jack's cock in time to his thrusts, which were getting harder and faster in anticipation of his climax. As he did so, he hit Jack's prostate repeatedly, making them both cry out. 

Then they were falling, falling together and hard, coming simultaneously, crying each other's name, cresting and surfing the pleasure wave, finally coming down again afterwards, exhausted and sated, boneless together, sliding immediately into sleep, murmurs of love and endearments on their lips as they automatically cuddled closer together in the afterglow.


End file.
